dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeno Goes to School
Plot With Zeno's first day in Elementary School, he and Future Zeno compete to be the most popular student there, but Future Zeno takes it to extremes when it becomes clear that his classmates favor his present counterpart more than him. Synopsis Spoiler warning: Plot or ending details follow. The Grand Priest and Zeno's attendants wakes up Goku early and tells him that it's the first day of school, and Goku wonders what he is talking about as it is the middle of July and he is an adult. They tell him it is actually Zeno's first day while the grand priest tries to dress him with a formal school uniform, which Zeno switches in defiance several times until he finally obeys him. The Grand Priest says that every Omnipotence Being needs to go to Cosmic School. They poof into The Grand Priest's Magic Van. Goku says he never went to Elementary School and proceeds to drive the magic van to the school, but crashes and says he never went to Driving School either. At Elementary School, the grand priest is very sad to leave zeno alone, so Zeno says that he and his attendance we still have him. So The Grand Priest poofs one of the attendance into a diaper and bonnet. Goku gives him a baby bottle and puts it in his ear, revealing he never went to Parenting School either. In the playground we see several of Zeno's classmates, two cosmic beings, four angels, two babies, and lots of tiny sprites. One stands on Goku's nose and he tries to swat it by hitting himself with a shovel. Future Zeno arrives and declares that Elementary School will be his future conquest, he will become the most popular kid in school. Mrs. Angeliqa is their school teacher and introduces herself, and then says they have a celebrity in the class amongst them: "Future Zeno!...spelled backwards!!", and Zeno cheered by the class much to Future Zeno's annoyance. Future Zeno also begins to show a split personality when he argues with himself, with the other half of his personality being much nicer but wimpier. Zeno quickly wins the hearts of the other classmates, even as Future Zeno tries to show him up at lunch room jokes, basketball, and basic math, failing each and every time. Soon it is time to elect a class President and the two candidates, Zeno and Future Zeno, prepare to give speeches. Future Zeno gives a speech about "the Fiery death caused by Goku Black!" and is booed by his classmates, while Zeno simply says his name twice and is revered much to his Future counterpart's bewilderment. Zeno is elected even though Future Zeno rigged the ballots with hundreds of votes in his name, Future Zeno's other nicer split personality reveals he changed all the votes to Zeno's name. Zeno's latest victory finally sends Future Zeno over the edge, and he decides to turn the school into an evil one where he is the most popular. Chains appear from the walls and tie up Mrs. Angeliqa and her students, while Zeno dresses like Superman from Star Wars and activates his rattle lazer eyes. Future Zeno dresses like into a Darkseid outfit and mask and turns his bottle into a omega beams. The two start battling, and midway through the fight Future Zeno tries to lure Zeno to becomes his vice-president in his new school, but Zeno denies his offer and as the students refuse to say they like him over Zeno, he decides to throw the whole school into a black hole. Future Zeno poofs outside of the school and watches as it is being sucked into a black hole, laughing maniacally as best as he could, when suddenly a school bell rings and when he opens his eyes he is standing at the front of the regular classroom, It was only Future Zeno's dream. Future Zeno asks what is going on, and Mrs. Angeliqia says that at the end of the school day, everything turns back to what it was before school started, and that is what "saved by the bell" means in Elementary School. When The Grand Priest, 1st attendant, and 2nd attendant (still dressed like a baby, happily sucking on a pacifier) come to pick up Zeno, who is heading out the front door with Future Zeno. Goku tells Future Zeno he has a sprite on his nose, and as it flies away Future Zeno and Present Zeno go home together with the Grand Priest while Goku says goodbye and instant transmission back to his home as the episode ends there. Category:Ijordan04